1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to woodworking and, more particularly, is directed towards a cutting guide for making fitted joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Lapped and dado joints are used for joining two pieces of wood having similar heights so as to provide a smooth surface at the joint. In order to make such joints, it is necessary to precisely cut halfway into each piece of wood. Generally, a scale is used to measure the midline of the wood. Then, the saw is adjusted until the blade is at the midline. This method of measuring and then adjusting the saw blade is prone to errors which result in ridges at the joints. In addition, if pieces of wood of various thicknesses are used, a time consuming measurement must be made before each cut. A need has arisen for a cutting guide that can be used to precisely position a saw blade for making lapped and dado joints.